Jalkin's War
by Triten
Summary: A job Jalkin agrees to, and the refusal of a service to him results in a fullscale war in the world of runescape. Rated: T for violence in later chapters.


Knock Knock Knock! Jalkin heard the man knocking at his door. The hour grew late, but visitors came to him at all hours of the day. This was simply part of his job. Waking up to his dog barking at loud noises from outside the house was an almost nightly occurrence. He stayed in bed and placed the pillow over his ears. Although it never had before, he hoped that it would go away.

"Damn this life," he muttered to himself. "The dwarves are not everywhere, I should have kept mining. Or fishing, oh how great that would be."

Jalkin opened the door. There stood a rugged looking man. The man tightened his grip around his cloak in an attempt to protect himself from the cold rain.

"Please, come in and warm yourself, stranger," said Jalkin.

"Thank you, sir," the rugged man replied.

Jalkin pulled a seat away from the table and offered it to his unexpected guest. He looked the man over. Perhaps this is not a business deal he though. The man looked like one who could defend himself. On his shirt he had sowed the insignia of Taverly. Two large swords that crossed in front of an herb.

"They call me Trey, and I know you by Jenkin. You know, the stories of your expertise spread far. I heard them from a friend who lives in Yanille.

"A journey from Taverly? On foot? I'd bet you need a drink," said Jalkin as he placed a tall glass of ale in front of his guest. "If you want more just ask, I've got plenty. Good drink, really, straight from the wizard of Falador."

"Oh, a tiresome journey, it was. I've never realized how far Lumbridge was. But I felt that I need your help, you see.." the stranger started to talk.

"Sir, Trey, I have already helped one client today. It is late, my muscles ache and beg for rest…" said Jalkin.

"I see, I am not required to be where I have to go until tomorrow evening," Trey interrupted.

"I am sorry continue then."

"You see, I trust you will not tell. A clan that I turned to for protection is meeting deep in the wilderness. We are putting into action a plan to cripple the dark nights fortress. We promised to rendezvous at the ruins north of the Grave Yard of Shadow. I am ashamed that I fear to step foot into the wilderness alone, and couldn't travel with my clan due to other obligations."

"I do see. But I have ventured into those parts of the world before. If you ever have you know what I feel. It is lawless, theives and murderers roam that place. I know how to get to where you want to go and I will take you tomorrow. I am bringing a couple of friends though, and if this offends you, find another to hire. I have got nothing against you, but that place is dangerous and I fear for my life."

"It doesn't offend, I have traveled there many times."

"Good, we will work a price in the morning. The church across the street offers visitors to this town a place to sleep. Get good sleep, be well rested. We will expect you to help with any creatures that may attack. Return in the morning when you awake," said Jalkin. With out a word Trey walked out the door and turned the walk to a sprint towards the church.

_Mining was a much smaller worry, _he thought to himself. _What had I just agreed too. I am going to take a stranger to his clan of fighters, in a place where no law enforcement will be able to aid me. It is no bother though or it shouldn't be. Yreal, the wizard, and Ashley, the priestess should be more than enough help._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was bright and early now. Jalkin once again awoke to the knocking at his door. _Damn, I figured after such a long trip he wouldn't be so early to rise_, Jalkin thought.

"Good morning, sir," Trey greeted.

"Yeah, I prefer the afternoon." Jalkin said. "I've decided on 2,000 gold pieces. This might sound like a lot of money. 500 of them you will receive when we reach our point. I the equipment you need to arm yourself, but I sure your clan does too. So, 500 pieces of that gold is more of a guarantee my things will return.."

"Please you must understand, I am about 450 pieces short of your price."

"Then I want all your money. And the guarantee will be your life, I am sure you value that more than the 500 gold I was asking."

"Understood you will get your things back.." he replied. Jalkin could see the uneasiness in his client though. But Jalkin saw fear as a sign he could trust.

"Good. I will get your things before we leave. Go back to the church, converse with the priest or something. Entertain yourself. I have a couple of people to find.

With his head looking to the ground in though, Trey walked back to the church. It was a short meeting, which was good, but he was still fearful of the wilderness.

Jalkin opened another bottle of his ale when the guest left. He quickly drank the majority then set it on his table. He left his house then. He squinted his eyes as they started to adjust to the sudden brightness. What a beautiful day he though, too bad I will be spending it in an ugly place. The birds sang as they flew from tree to tree. Small fish jumped out of the water in the river. Parent sat by their kids holding fishing rods into the river. The whittlers sat on they porches, instead of in their house, while they made their bows and arrows.

Jalkin walked a few steps towards the cemetery. He knew where his wizard friend lived, or at least where he always spent his time. In the burial ceremony house. At least, that's what it used to be. Now it is haunted and no one visits it. The mage practices his magic here, since the people of Lumbridge usually do not believe in the use of magic. Yreal listened to the story and agreed. Any problems and he could teleport the three friends and their client to safe town. Unless of course, their client led them to a trap. In which case all four would go to a remote, safe place. Safe, at least, for the friends.

"Please friend, I can not enter the castle, I know you know the reason. Could you teleport me to the priestess' room?" Jalkin asked Yreal.

"Certainly, she could save our lives."

Ashley jumped when as Jalkin appeared in her room with a bright display of color. "Jal" she started to yell.

"Jalkin," she whispered as she ran towards him. "I see you got help from Yreal." When she made her way towards the man she threw her arms around him, and held them there. "I've missed you so much. What are you doing here though. You must leave. My father threatened to kill you. He really believes I am too good for anything but royalty… I don't want to get you hurt."

"Ashley I missed you so much too. I'll be honest though. We once had hope, we both know it will not happen. It simply can't. That is not what brought me here. You see, I have new client. To the wilderness. That's where I have to take him. Yreal agreed to help, and I will fell better if we had a priestess as talented as yourself. I know how well you swing that blade." he told her.

"I'll do it. Is your client trustworthy?"

"Yes I believe so, I told him I will kill him if he isn't."

"Good, I guess. You're sure a quick death is bad enough?"


End file.
